Nellie's Epiphany
by JDeppIsMyLovely
Summary: another Lyric   Character commentary song! this time we encounter Mrs. Lovett while Sweeney is singing Epiphany :


**HELLO! Guess who has another Lyric plus character story? ME! But this time it's in the long awaited point of view of MRS. LOVETT! are you excited? I'm excited! Soooo I hope you like my new addition to the L+C collection :)**

**BTW: If you see random letters with a ' in front of it, replace the ' with H and you havea word! I just wrote this in Mrs. L's accent so I 'ope you can read it with no troubles!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Nellies comments okay? :'(**

* * *

><p><em>I had him!<em>

_If you 'ad 'im 'e'd be dead, liar!_

_His throat was bare beneath my hand. _

Well I 'ope you weren't trying to shave 'im with 'is collar on!

_No, I had him! _

Sure you did.

_His throat was there and he'll never come again._

We'll since Anthony pissed 'im off, probably not.

_Easy now, hush love hush_

True, you DO need to stop shouting

_I keep telling you, _

But you really don't listen very well

_When?_

Eventually! Just chilllllllll…

_Whats your rush?_

'e'll die soon anyway…'e's getting' to be pretty ancient…

_Why did I wait?_

'Cause I told you too!

_You told me to wait -_

Yet did you? NO! Work on your listening and following direction skills!

_Now he'll never come again._

Well that's a little pessimistic!

_There's a hole in the world like a great black pit_

What do craters 'ave to do with anything?

_And it's filled with people who are filled with shit_

Oh. Metaphorical hole. Never mind.

_And the vermin of the world inhabit it._

Ewww, I 'ate buggies! Especially the ones runnin' around in my shop!

_But not for long..._

Not for long? So d'you have a plan to stop them?

_They all deserve to die._

Oh. Well now. That sounds a bit vicious…

_Tell you why, Mrs. Lovett, tell you why._

Because you 'ate people?

_Because in all of the whole human race Mrs. Lovett, _

There is no one you actually _like?_

_There are two kinds of men and only two_

Ummm…dead ones and live ones?

_There's the one staying put in his proper place_

And is that place their grave? You did just say everyone deserves to die…

_And the one with his foot in the other one's face_

Well I 'ope 'e at least wiped 'is boots first…

_Look at me, Mrs Lovett, look at you._

Look at you? With pleasure, sir. *suggestive wink and eyebrow wiggle*

_No we all deserve to die_

I WILL die from an 'eart attack if you don't tone down your attractiveness 10 notches!

_Even you, Mrs. Lovett, even I._

Rawr, you are _so '_ot when you're pissed! Wait...did you just say _I _deserve to die?

_Because the lives of the wicked should be made brief_

Do wicked thoughts count? 'cause I might 'ave to be punished if they do…GrrrRawr!

_For the rest of us death will be a relief_

I like livin'. Particularly with an attractive, brooding barber livin' upstairs…If you get my drift…

_We all deserve to die__._

Someone as pretty as you doesn't deserve to die, my love.

_And I'll never see Johanna_

Unless you see the beggar woman who always chills outside my shop at night…

_No I'll never hug my girl to me - finished!_

Finished? Your song doesn't sound over to me…

_Alright! You sir, how about a shave?_

What? Who you talkin' to dear?

_Come and visit your good friend moving! _

What are you talking about?

_You sir, too sir? Welcome to the grave._

Damn it. You're 'allucinating. That's totally cool, just go psycho on me, that's just great…

_I will have vengeance. _

Yes you will.

_I will have salvation._

Yep.

_Who sir, you sir?_

There aren't any sirs! You're 'allucinating!

_No ones in the chair, Come on! Come on!_

I guess I can just wait this episode out…

_Sweeney's. waiting. I want you bleeders._

I'm trying not to be turned on right now because you're 'allucinating and being all evil, but your tone of voice is making that difficult right now_._

_You sir! Anybody!_

Stop twirling like a fairy ballerina and get a grip on yourself!

_Gentlemen now don't be shy!_

Oh dear…still 'asn't come back to reality, 'as he?

_Not one man, no, nor ten men._

Will ever be as attractive as you? Agreed.

_Nor a hundred can assuage me._

Wow, that's quite a lot of rage you 'ave there Sweeney…

_I will have you!_

OMG. Seriously? _FINALLY_!

_And I will get him back even as he gloats_

'Ow will sleeping with me make 'im gloat?

_In the meantime I'll practice on less honorable throats._

Oh. Back to slitting throats…too bad.

_And my Lucy lies in ashes _…

Yeah, ABOUT that…

_And I'll never see my girl again._

Back to being negative, are we?

_But the work waits!_

As long as you put the closed sign up!

_I'm alive at last!_

You died? Where was I when this 'appened?

_And I'm full of joy!_

You don't really sound joyful…

* * *

><p><strong>Was it alright? I hope I captured her personality! Tell me what you thought in a review! <strong>

**P.S. if you have some time could you check out my crossover fic Sweeney's Opportunity? I would appreciate it times a million :) **

**Thanks To: AndromedaTodd, Maxine the unknowingly admired, obsessivelyfanaticgw09, KadekLouise, Artemis Vandelay, Bellatrix Nellie Le-Lovett, TheBrightsider, sclover4520 and everyone else who has reviewed! Thanks for your support! Love you guys :)**

**AND THANK YOU Toddlover13 for correcting my lyrical mistake! (or should I blam the website I got it off of? I think so! I still should double check these things though...)**


End file.
